


Human Vessel

by Angelic_Disaster



Series: Ineffable poetry [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's True Form (Good Omens), Love Poems, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelic_Disaster/pseuds/Angelic_Disaster
Summary: I met the world at your side.I've grow old used to your human vessel,to find you gorgeous just because its you;with golden strapsand dove like hair.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable poetry [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729978
Kudos: 5





	Human Vessel

I met the world at your side.  
I've grow old used to your human vessel,  
to find you gorgeous just because its you;  
with golden marks  
and dove-like hair.

But when I see you  
all eyes and feathers  
and fire and light,

I'm blinded  
I'm exataciated.  
  
I love you.

I met the world at your side.  
I've grow old used to your human vessel,  
snakerish as it is;  
with dangerous amber stars   
and burning hair. 

But when darkness hug me  
and the smell of sulfur   
becomes your perfum

when the remnants of your halo melt  
I melt too  
  


and I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> If you enjoyed it please consider giving it a like on instagram ( [here](https://www.instagram.com/_angelicdisaster_/) ) and maybe stopping by to read some of my original writing/more writing inspired by these two? Thanks.
> 
> This is un-betaed so every error here it's absolutely my fault. Please forgive this non-english speaker.  
> The poem doesn't exactly rhyme but usually none of my poems do. 
> 
> Have a great day.


End file.
